BYD e6
| length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = 48 kW·h (Li-ion Fe battery) | electric_range = | related = }} BYD e6 is an all-electric crossover car manufactured by BYD Auto with a range of according to the carmaker. Field testing began in China in May 2010 with 40 units operating as taxis in the city of Shenzhen. Currently over two years behind schedule (the original release date has changed from 2009 to September 2011), BYD has released little information of what is taking so long. Sales in the U.S. were initially slated for late 2010 and have been re-scheduled to begin by the end of 2011 to fleet customers in Southern California, and for private buyers for 2012. BYD plans to sell the e6 model in the U.S. for before any government incentives. Claimed specifications Initial specs BYD's initial claims for the e6 in 2009 included: * Electric power consumption: less than 18 kW·h per * Acceleration: 0- in < 8 seconds * Top speed: * Normal charge: 220V/10A household electric power socket * Quick charge: 50% capacity in 10 minutes * Range: This range and consumption implies a 72 kW·h battery pack, which would be the largest in any production electric car. Revised specs BYD mentioned a smaller 48 kW·h battery pack for the e6 at its debut at the 2009 North American International Auto Show. However, at the 2010 NAIAS, BYD indicated a range of per charge, an estimated 0-60 mph acceleration time under 14 seconds, and a top speed of for the e6. Range has since dropped and consumption increased. According to BYD, the 40 demonstration vehicles that began operating as taxis in Shenzhen, China, have a range of , a maximum speed of , and consume 21.5 kWh per 100 km. In January 2011 BYD announced that in response to U.S. consumers preferences, the American version will be more powerful than the Chinese version, and it will have a 60 kWh battery pack with a 160 kW electric motor, capable of reaching 0 to 60 mph in less than 8 seconds. Batteries and powertrain BYD’s "Fe" lithium iron phosphate battery, which powers the e6, represents one of the company’s core technologies. All chemical substances used in the battery can be recycled. There are four different power combinations planned for the e6: 101 hp (75 kW), 101+54 hp (75+40 kW), 215 hp (160 kW) and 215+54 hp (160+40 kW). The two-motor options use front and rear motors, making the car all-wheel drive. Interior The e6 features the latest body/frame-integral construction, with the battery pack protected in a compartment that is fully integrated into the vehicle. The battery pack's outer dimensions are: long, wide and in height. The 5-passenger e6 will be marketed as a family-oriented crossover vehicle. Price and rollout China In March 2010, the South China Morning Post reported that BYD had postponed plans to mass produce purely electric cars in China in 2010, to instead only produce 100 e6 cars for use as taxis in Shenzhen for field testing in 2010 in favor of marketing the less-expensive F3DM plug-in hybrid for the Chinese market. The field testing program in Shenzhen began in May 2010 with 40 e6 electric cars running as taxis operated by BYD subsidiary Pengcheng Electric Taxi Co., out of a fleet of 100 planned to be deployed later in 2010. This expansion did not take place, as 50 cars ended up being used. BYD released an upbeat announcement about the success of the testing program in conjunction with investor Warren Buffett's September visit, but did not release any information about range, acceleration or speed achieved by the test cars. In April 2011, one year after the taxi trial began, BYD reported that the e6 fleet in service at Shenzhen-based Pengcheng Electric Taxi Company has accumulated a total of ~ . The electric taxis are continuously quick charged in 20 to 30 minutes without showing any diminished range or drop in battery performance due to rapid-charging conditions, which according to BYD, "provides a proven track record for its Iron-Phosphate battery technology." BYD also announced that 250 e6s are being delivered to the International University in Shenzhen before August 2011. United States In 2009 BYD indicated the e6 would be available in the United States in 2010 at a price just over , and planned a rollout beginning in Southern California followed by several American cities. Nevertheless, U.S. sales were pushed back to 2011. Some commentators have noted that BYD has yet to bring a single all-electric car to the consumer market and has repeatedly missed launch deadlines, giving rise to speculation about BYD's labor-intensive process of cell production's capability of achieving the uniformity of quality required for electric car batteries. The City of Los Angeles has already agreed to purchase 10 e6 electric cars and lease a further 20. City officials also intend to start a pilot program running five of BYD's K9 electric buses. On October 2010 BYD announced that it was delaying its plans and U.S. sales were re-scheduled to 2011. On December 2010 the carmaker announced plans to ship as many as 50 BYD e6 electric cars by the end of 2011 to fleet customers in Southern California, including the municipal government of Los Angeles. Sales for individuals are scheduled to begin in 2012, although spokesman Michael Austin intimated possible further delays for the e6. BYD plans to sell the e6 model in the U.S. for before any government incentives. One of the biggest obstacles will be passing US crash testing, something which BYD plans to complete in 2011. Youtube. Driving in a BYD e6 taxi. }} See also *BYD F3DM *BYD F6DM *Electric car *Government incentives for plug-in electric vehicles *List of modern production plug-in electric vehicles *Plug-in electric vehicle References External links *BYD's e6 specifications page *Introducing the BYD E6 Electric Car *Beijing '08 Preview: BYD e6 electrifies family hauling *BYD e6 at Detroit-2009 *BYD e6 at the Geneva car salon 2010 e6 Category:Cars of China Category:Minivans Category:6 (model number) Category:Trucks built in China